At present, to measure the velocity, pitch rate, roll rate and yaw rate of a moving object, such as a bomb, missile or storage tank, hereinafter all referred to as a store, that is moving relative to a vehicle such as an aircraft, a spatial object or a reference base, multiple high-speed cameras, which are capable of taking two hundred pictures per second, are used to record the event of the store separating from the vehicle. Once the films have been taken, there needs to be a frame by frame analysis of the films after the vehicle has ceased operation and the films have been transported to a facility used solely for this analysis.
As is well known, the equipment and processes for analyzing the films are very complex and costly. Moreover, the analysis lies heavily on human input, that is, subjective judgement. This subjective judgement, in combination with the difference in the resolution of the films, the possible distortion of the lens of the cameras and the placement of the cameras relative to the store, all contribute a large dose of uncertainty, with respect to the measurement. In addition, the conventional systems preclude real time data gathering and analysis. Finally, the conventional analysis and processing often lead to security control problems inasmuch as these processes oftentimes provide for the disclosure of highly classified aircraft or missile configurations to people who otherwise should not be privy to such information.